


I love you

by NylieKeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylieKeo/pseuds/NylieKeo
Summary: « Granger, why are you avoiding me ? »
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	I love you

« Granger, why are you avoiding me ? »

« I’m not… »

« Yes, you are. » Draco interrupted. « I thought we were supposed to be friends. What’s going… »

« I love you » Hermione blurted. Shocked, she put her hand on her mouth. She hadn’t intended to tell him about those feelings. But she couldn’t contain them anymore. It was excruciating to keep them to herself. Her heart was slowly dying piece by piece every single time she saw him and the butterflies in her belly wouldn’t leave. 

« I love you. » she repeated, as to make sure he understood the situation. She deeply breathed in. Now that she started she had to finish it. « I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re just…you.»

At the last statement, Draco chuckled. 

« Very eloquent, Granger. I would have a hard time being someone else. Everyone is so keen to remember I’m a Malfoy and what a disgrace I am anyway. » 

« It’s not what I mean. I mean, you’re…you : gorgeous, brilliant, smart and surprisingly kind. » She said, feeling her cheeks redden. 

Draco smirked and took a step forward. The young witch’s back hit the wall behind her. Having nowhere to run, her body began to shake. 

The man in front of her seemed to enjoy seeing her so weak and at his mercy. 

« So you think I’m gorgeous, huh ? » 

Hermione nodded, not trusting her own voice. 

Draco took one more step, his body pressing against her. He leaned and brushed her lips. Hermione gasped. 

« Don’t play with my heart, Draco. », she said. 

« I’m not playing. Love is not a game. » 

And he kissed her, the way he had never kissed anyone before. Like the world didn’t exist. Like the past and the future had suddenly disappeared. He kissed her like he meant it because he did. And he wanted her to know that. 

« I love you too, Granger. » he whispered.


End file.
